


Deep down

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Insanity, Maybe - Freeform, cursing, disturbing eventually, suicide and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk tries to pick them up, Toriel threw them away, Alphys desperately holds them together, Sans throws them to the future, Papyrus clings to them as his final line, Undyne lost hers long ago, Mettaton never had one to begin with, and Asgore swallowed his whole.What's left of the underground will have to do.(The story is better than the summary, I think...)





	1. crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants it to end

Frisk wiped salty tears fiercely with their sweater sleeve, ignoring the harsh slaps of branches and thorns against their bare legs. They were bleeding, but they didn't care. It hurt, but that was good. 

Everyone said the mountain was dangerous.  _Good._

Frisk had had enough. After days turning to weeks and weeks turning to months then months to a year, today had better be the day. Their heart pounded painfully in their chest and their soul pulsed with hatred and fear. _Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why can't father just accept who I am? Why does Mother hate me so much?_

They screamed their rage into the mountain sky and fell to their knees, wrapping their arms around them self with the hug they never received. Frisk sat and swayed for what seemed like hours, humming a mindless, broken tune that filled the empty space of their soul. 

After enough time, their pumping heart slowed, and an eerie calm settled around their frantic mind.  _Will I finally be able to do it? I've spent so many nights alone in the bathroom... cutting. But every time, I know I want to... but something stopped me. Maybe tonight I'll... I'll finally. I'll finally die._

Frisk shakily stood, swaying dangerously before taking a single step, then another, until finally they were running and leaping through the wild forest of the mountainside.  _I was always told that if I went to the mountains, I wouldn't come back. That's exactly what I want._

They finally stopped running, bending forward and heaving deep breaths they soon wouldn't need. A shaky hand dove into the small brown pocket of their shorts, and resurfaced with a bright yellow box cutter. They pushed their thumb against the slider, and shivered as it clicked once, twice, four times until it was at it's longest setting. There was bits of dried blood on it from the night before, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. They were about to end it after all. End it all. Father wouldn't beat them anymore, Mother wouldn't scream at them anymore, and best of all-

An ear splitting screech cut through the quiet of the mountainside, sending a violent tremble straight through Frisk's core. What could have possibly made such a sound? There was no animal they knew of that was anywhere making a sound so... demonic. It almost sounded like one of those dragons on those games their older brother would sometimes play... only more feminine. 

Frisk hugged the box cutter to their chest as the scream rang through the trees once more, sending their heart pumping with fear. 

_Wait... what am I waiting for now? There's nothing left for me, and whoever or whatever that is doesn't have anything to do with me. If I wouldn't have waited, then I wouldn't have even heard it. So why the hell can't I just get it over with?_

They tensed and waited for the screams to come again, but only silence filled the forest. _Did whoever was screaming die? Were they in pain or...?_   

Frisk shook their head and dug the heels of their hands into their temples. They groaned in frustration and forced them self not to cry. god they were tired of crying... at least their family was good for something. It took more than a few insults to make them cry. 

They forced them self forward, taking shaky steps toward where the sound seemed to have come. It wasn't long, however when they were forced to stop in their tracks. Just before them, the ground fell away to a gaping hole with a steep drop off, and obvious rocks were sharpened to points on the way down. Frisk peered just over the edge, and saw nothing but eerie darkness that seemed to consume the light itself. 

Their breath caught in their throat at the danger of the fall, but they chastised them self immediately.  _Why am I so afraid of death? I was just about to do it a moment ago before that weird sound... if I'm too afraid to even look over the side of a cliff, how am I going to do the real thing?_ Frisk angrily shook their head, swallowing more tears.  _I'll prove to myself that I'm not afraid. I'll prove it... and I'll even..._

"I'll cast myself over the edge." Frisk finished out loud. 

They moved closer on numb feet until their toes could feel the edge of the drop, but they didn't dare look down. If they looked down then that damn instinct would take over and they'd go scurrying home only to wish they had done it after all. Their heart was thumping in their chest, and something deep and primal told them to GET the FUCK AWAY from that GODDAMN LEDGE. 

Frisk pushed it down and forced them self to focus on something else. They glanced down at the box cutter, but it just reminded them of the pitch black drop before them. They glanced at the trees and was reminded of the woods next to their elementary school playground. Not exactly a place of happy memories. They once again forced their attention elsewhere, when a bright orange flower waved in the breeze. It sat innocently beside the edge of the giant cavity and seemed to bounce in anticipation. Something about that flower... was definitely off. 

That's when Frisk noticed all the other flowers. After a quick count, there seemed to be seven similar flowers, but each was a different color. In front of each flower, there seemed to be a chunk missing from the ground, as if the flower had cut out the land like cake and watched the dirt fall into the abyss. 

A strange crackling noise filled the air around them. Frisk glanced nervously down the hole for the first time, and looked away just as quick. They scanned the sky, then the trees, and finally turned around to see a bright crimson flower, before the ground broke under their feet. 


	2. rolling rolling may I sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alive? or not alive? That is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long to those of you actually reading this

Frisk groaned softly, numbly noticing a large hand petting their head while a quiet tune played somewhere in the distance. It felt so warm... could this be what death felt like? But their head ached and it felt like they were bleeding... if it was death, that was okay. Life sucked a whole lot more. 

Frisk jumped as a squeal of surprise erupted from somewhere behind them. Sitting bolt upright, they had to stifle a scream at the sight that was presented to them. 

A large, white beast with claws like a lion's and small chipped horns sat before them, a look of surprise drawn over it's face. A light chuckle was drawn from... the goat? As she clasped her furry hands together and tilted her head one way, then the other. "I am Toriel! So do not fear! Fear not I am Tori of el! Hee hee!" She sang. 

"O-oh... oh my s-stars..." Frisk forced their eyes away from 'Toriel' and watched as a tiny, yellow dinosaur stumbled closer to where they trembled. "Y-you're... you're a human... r-right?" 

Frisk tried to speak but it was as if someone grabbed their throat and smashed it in their hands. 

"Oh my stars. How did you...? You  _fell?_ You fell didn't you? Oh. My. Stars." The little dinosaur began shaking. "I-I need to tell somebody... I need I-I need to call... call call call call ASGORE I-I need t-to call Asg-"

"Him again?" Toriel interrupted. "I thought you said we didn't need that anymore..." She giggled softly. 

"O-oh, don't worry! It's for... s-something else. We're getting you a new one, okay? A b-better one..." The little yellow thing seemed close to tears. 

"But Aaaaalphyyyyy! We need to preserve history at it's finest!" Toriel snorted with laughter. 

'Alphy' tried to sooth the goat, to no avail. "I promise it's gonna be b-better for you, okay? S-so just-"

Frisk tried to intervene. "H-hey..."

"-let me take the call and make sure-"

"Hey...!"

"-That you don't touch  _anything_ even if-"

"Hey!" Their shout echoed off the walls and scared both them and them self into silence. It took a few moments, but their voice had returned. "S-so... what's going on here? Where am I?"

Alphy gaped a few moments as if the thought of communication hadn't occurred to her. "Y-you... you're talking to m-me?"

"Uh... I guess?" It felt like a dream.

A shiver ran through the little dinosaur. "Oh my stars! You're real right? I didn't go insane yet?"

"I'm real the last time I checked..." They replied. 

Alphy took a deep breath, then coughed into her fist before continuing. "H-h-hi t-there... I-I'm AlpHYS!" She stuttered, while Toriel began humming to herself once more. "W-what's your n-name?"

If rapists and murderers were sketchy, Mother should see this. "...Frisk."  _There's not really anything else to do but play along... it's not like I can climb way back up there..._

"OMG!" Alphys squealed. She turned quickly to Toriel and loud whispered "omg!" before turning once more to Frisk with a puffed out chest. "O-okay! So I'm Alphys, you're Frisk, a-and..." Suddenly the little dinosaur's face fell. 

"What's wrong?" It definitely felt like they were dreaming instead of actually talking to a real yellow dinosaur buried under a mountain. 

"O-oh, it's just... I would introduce you t-to some other people too, but..." Alphys studied the floor sourly. "Y-y'know... I'm really not supposed to be m-making friends with you in the first place." 

"Why not?"

"U-uh... It's kinda this... this rule we have???"

Frisk tried to keep on a straight face. "Well it looks like no one's here except you... wouldn't it be fine to at least get to know each other?" The only way they were going to get out of here was with some information. Honestly they were surprised they could think this straight, what with the burning wounds and unknown land. Maybe it had something to do with adrenaline?

Alphys seemed to contemplate this idea, letting the seconds stretch into minutes. "Y-y'know what? I... I think we're gonna be f-f-friends!" She finally stammered out. 

"That's great!" Frisk said, clapping their hands together. "So just to clarify, where are we right now?" 

"Oh don't worry b-bestie. You're in the underground! More specifically the ruins." 

"Yes yes Toriel I live in ruins!" The goat sang. "I'll be making snails in the morning!" 

Alphys watched in horror as Toriel stood with a flourish and began running out of the room with her long purple robe trailing behind her. "Oh my stars! Y-you stay here, I'll be RIGHT BACK s-s-so DON'T move from that spot!" The dinosaur cried before chasing after the goat. 

Frisk, once again, was alone with their thoughts.

 


	3. Gray or White? Does it even matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen to Tori of el?

Frisk took a moment to gather their surroundings once Alphys' harried shouts and Toriel's singing faded in the distance. The room was just a simple rocky gray with a few ladders of ivy erupting from the cracks. The only eye catching thing they could find was the thick bed of golden flowers they had apparently landed upon. Each petal was just as soft as it seemed, except for one. 

This single flower was just on the edge of the patch, with it's center facing toward the ground. It almost looked to be dead, if not for the cheery yellow it's petals still possessed. Frisk shakily stood after a moment and paced the room.  _Alphys told me that I shouldn't leave the room, and she seems like a nice... dinosaur... but should I really trust anyone down here? In every movie I've ever seen the nicest people are always in disguise. But what choice do I have? I need an ally..._

The minutes eventually turned to an hour, and still no Alphys. 

_If I stay any longer, I'll just be rotting away..._

Frisk steeled themselves and just reached the exit of the room when a scratchy, pained voice called to them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They whipped their head around, but couldn't find the source. "W-who are you?"

"The name's Flowey. Flowey the flower." 

Frisk gaped, trying to form words, but their mind went blank at the sight of a talking flower. It was the same flower as earlier with the scratchy petals. Now that it was facing them, it plainly had a face of it's own, with petals tinged orange at the tips. 

"You seem confused. Frightened even. That's to be expected I suppose. So you're Frisk, huh? Well, I guess someone's gotta remember it." Flowey slipped into the ground, leaving a unique star shaped hole before popping back up, closer to Frisk. "Listen. I really don't want to do this, truly. But just know that if I didn't, someone else would and they would  _not_ be so forgiving."

"What are you talking about?" 

The tiny flower shrugged it's leaves. "I probably shouldn't have told you in the first place. Ah well. Just hold still and it'll be over quicker." 

Five fist sized seeds erupted from the ground, all in a circle surrounding Frisk. They gasped as each began spinning until they were just a blur, and started closing in. "What are you doing?" They cried. 

"I'm showing you MERCY."

Frisk fell to their knees, heart hammering in their chest.  _Oh god I don't even know what's happening and a freaking flower is trying to kill me!_ "Wait! Wait! Why? It's not that hard to let me go. It'll be fine! No one will even know!"

"Even if I do let you go, how will you convince the others?"

"O-others?"

Flowey's seeds closed in a little more. "Of course. You didn't think that this was all there was to the underground, did you?" Flowey laughed sourly. "There are plenty of other monsters down here, and each one has their kinks and issues. Do you plan to debate with all of them, all the way to King Asgore?"

"I never wanted to come here! I never asked for this!" Frisk cried.

"I would help but... y'know. This is a kill or be killed world, after all." The seeds were now close enough to touch if Frisk barely twitched. "Farewell, Fri-"

Flowey cried in pain as it's leaves suddenly burst into flames, which ignited the entire flower bed moments later. "YOU." He screeched. 

"Burn terrible creature." 

Frisk spun around just as the seeds hit the ground, to see Toriel glaring down at the ashes with a ferocity they didn't know the goat had in her. "T-Toriel?" 

Alphys came stumbling into the room just moments behind the goat, while those eyes filled with fire and hate suddenly lost all meaning.

"Yes yes Tori of el is here to save you!" She sang. 

Frisk felt a sharp pain in their chest.

"OHMYSTARSAREYOUOKAY?" Alphys screeched as soon as her breath returned. The poor dinosaur was drenched from head to toe in sweat. "What happened here?" She asked, surveying the ashes. "Toriel didn't burn you, did she!?"

"No no! I-It's fine! I'm fine." Frisk shakily stood and brushed the dirt from their shorts. "She actually saved me." 

"S-saved you? From what?" 

"Alphyyyy! I wanna make snails!" Toriel interrupted. 

The little dinosaur covered her face with her little clawed hands. "Not now Toriel. I promise we can make some later, but I need to talk to Frisk for a moment." 

The goat gasped loudly, and for the first time a shadow of happiness crossed her eyes. "Frisk needs to make snails too! Snails are important for ones diet and health!" Toriel spun around and suddenly grabbed Frisk by the hand, pulling them along with sharp tugs while a terrified dinosaur trailed behind with squealed protests that fell upon deaf ears. 

"W-woah! Where are we going?" Frisk asked, stumbling over a rock, before realizing it was some sort of rubble. 

"I live in a cottage that's under the dirt!" Toriel sang. "Did you know that Snails can't tie shoe laces? Interesting, right?"

Alphys tried pulling on the goat's purple robe, to no effect. " _Please_ Toriel, just stop for a minute!" The dinosaur seemed close to tears.

"Can, won't, or will?" Toriel asked, and gave a little hop, which pulled Frisk's shoulder just a little too hard, drawing a soft groan of pain from them that certainly wasn't missed by a certain sweaty monster. 

"You're hurting them, Tori! Calm down!" 

"I-I'm fine, just-"

"PUZZLES!" Toriel screeched, making both Alphys and Frisk flinch away. 

Their arm was finally dropped and they were instead shoved toward a pattern of what seemed to be buttons lining the floor. 

"THIS right here! This! This is a puzzles! Please keep all hands and feet-" Toriel snorted loudly "-away from the puzzles, until you have adjusted yourself to the sight of them! Hee hee!" 

Frisk's head was spinning far too fast to understand just what they were supposed to be doing. 

Alphys suddenly stepped forward, panting and sweaty. "Jeez... I t-think Toriel wants you to solve a puzzle... but y'know. She's not exactly... right in the head. If you know what I mean." The little dinosaur suddenly choked on a low sob before seemingly steeling herself. "This puzzle here isn't exactly solvable anymore since the clue to it was destroyed so I guess I'll tell you the answer."

"Wait... so you mean Toriel is like... insane?" Frisk asked quietly while the goat in question hummed happily in the background, seemingly deaf to the conversation. 

"Y-yeah... I'll uh, give you the d-details later... i-if you want of course." Alphys tapped her feet on the floor a few moments before remembering the puzzle. "R-right! So the answer, you have to press the buttons in a certain order, and then you can continue on to the next room. W-with the clue broken though, I'll just let you know which is which. So you see that one closest to us?" Frisk nodded slowly. "That one is first. Then it's the one behind, then to the right, then left two, and down one. Did you get that?" 

"Uh, not really?" They replied, an aching migraine letting itself be known. 

"O-oh... uh... h.... h-hows about this? You step on that first one I pointed to, and then I'll just tell you where to go from there! Is that! Okay! With you?"

Frisk nodded their consent and stepped lightly onto the first button, as instructed. It clicked downward a moment later, while a series of muffled creaks could be heard under the floor. 

"N-now go to the one behind it! Yes right there!" Alphys instructed. 

Frisk complied, pushing each one in turn, and once each had been pressed respectively, the wall suddenly broke away to reveal the entrance to what seemed to be, as they recalled Alphys mentioning, the ruins. 

"Yay! I'm so proud of you!" Toriel sang, bunching up their robe and watching it drop from her furry hands in delight. 

Frisk felt another stab of pain in their chest. Was this guilt? Pity?  _Do I pity these strangers? These beasts?_

"Come now, child! I'll show you how to make snails!" Toriel said, lightly taking their hand and pulling them along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I've read this myself like a thousand times and I even got @sansytheskeleton to read it too and I bet there's still typos.


	4. It's better to be late, than to never arrive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk does stuff

At first Frisk had thought that these strange creatures were monsters, some sort of twisted beast that evolved out of hell, but really they were just like people. Insane people, but people. Well, one of them was insane. Alphys must have felt like going insane to be turned into that. As far as they could tell, there weren't too many intelligent monsters in the ruins. 

A sudden hand on their shoulder brought them out of their reverie. "U-uh, what do you need?"

Alphys gave them a look they almost didn't catch. "I s-said I'm finished with y-your bandages, so you're free to go. Toriel probably wants to... y'know... 'make snails with you' or s-something." 

"Like paper snails or what? I'm not too good at crafts." 

"I-I think she means, like, snail pie." 

Frisk knew more than most about cooking, what with basically growing up by them self, and the idea of snail pie suddenly brought a world of doubt to their mind. Either way, it would be sure to have a... unique taste. 

Frisk stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Alphys behind to clean up the medical supplies and hoped they didn't raise suspicion. Despite Alphys insistence, they had refused to take of their sweater or even pull up the sleeves for that matter. They were sure that the dinosaur would be shocked to see the scars, and probably wouldn't want to be friends anymore. 

They stopped in their tracks however, when a realization hit them. They turned back to Alphys with a burning question in mind. "You mentioned that there were others... like other monsters like you and Toriel? Where are they then? Or... are there just small ones like those little uh froggit? Froggits? Froggeet?" 

"O-oh yes, there are many monsters outside these ruin...s... well. I... I-I can't really say for sure though. N-not anymore..." A far away look crossed Alphys' face a moment before she shook her head and continued. "T-these ruins have been sealed off for awhile now, so we don't really know what's going on outside."

"Sealed?"

"Y-yeah. There's this huge d-door that leads outside, but... y-you're not gonna... leave... are you...?" 

Frisk's heart was suddenly pounding in their chest. 

"N-no! There's no way. What would I do out there anyway?" What else could they say when Alphys was making a face like that? There's no way that expression belonged to that shy little dinosaur!

Alphys clapped her hands together in delight, suddenly back to normal. "T-that's great! I've got plenty of stuff to do, and l-lot's of games we could play and... d-do you... d-do y-you like... a-anime?'"

"Anime? You mean those weird cartoons? I've never seen one." 

The little dinosaur almost looked like she was physically wounded. "YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE? NOT EVEN MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE TWO?"

"U-uh, no?"

Alphys was suddenly before them in an instant. "Come with me, young one. For there is much you have been missing." 

Frisk would wonder later just how long Alphys had been down here. 


	5. Don't let everyone else tell you what's right. Find out for yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky sneaky

Frisk finally forced them self awake after sleeping for God knows how long. Alphys had forced them to binge watch at least an entire season of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, and only finally allowed them to stop when they fell asleep with their face in the popcorn. At least the popcorn tasted better than that dreadful snail pie...  _Never again shall I eat such poison._ Even so, the two monsters' enthusiasm was endearing to say the least.

But no matter how many pies they bake, nor how many shows they watch, Frisk knew even after a single day that they could never truly belong here. Toriel was insane, and Alphys may not be too far behind. Stacked on top of that, was some sort of dangerous emotion hidden away deep inside the little yellow dinosaur. 

_I know I told Alphys I would stay, and that I didn't have a reason to leave... but I think if I stay, I would eventually lose myself as well._

Frisk constantly felt the pull to give up, both the idea of finally ending it and the nagging itch to stay forever. It was strange though, that it wasn't until they escaped death that they stopped longing for it. Unfortunate that wasn't permanent though. They were probably just too caught in the moment to think, and that's why it only hit them now, as they lay sleepless in bed. 

As long as they kept laying there nothing would change. 

Frisk slipped soundlessly out of bed and slipped into their freshly washed sweater and shorts, before quietly creeping into the hall. It was strange that there was no sun to tell the time, but they would just have to make do.

"My child." 

Frisk gasped and spun around to see Toriel staring down at them with eyes that seemed to glow with emotion. 

"Where do you think you are going so late?"

Frisk's mind leaped for an acceptable reply. "I-I was just kinda hungry, so I thought I'd get-"

"You're leaving us, aren't you?" 

A shiver ran up their spine. 

Toriel sighed, deep and slow before resting a large paw on their shoulder. "I should've known this would happen. Why though? Why... every time..."

The paw tightened.  _This goat could seriously kill me! Move legs! Just move! Wait maybe I can talk my way out of it? But what did I do wrong? She can't prove anything! My excuse still stands!_

"Every time they come..."

_Toriel is insane, but everything she's saying makes sense. What's going on?_

"Every time they leave..."

_Did I trigger something by trying to leave? Maybe-_

"They die."

Frisk's mouth moved, but no words would come. 

"My child, why don't you just stay with me? I give you healthy food and a warm bed. I planned your education and I prepared a picnic, just the two of us. Dear Alphys may not have the best influence on you, but I kept her around because it's important to have friends." 

_Kept her around..._

"So what chases you away? All of you, why do you leave me?"

_All of you..._

"Tell me!" Toriel's tears fell to the floor.

"T-Toriel?" Alphys called from her room. "What's g-going on?"

Frisk hadn't realized just how hard her paw had been clutching their shoulder until it was taken away, leaving a dull ache. Toriel straightened to her full height, and looked Alphys dead on. "Could it be... Alphys is the reason you leave me? Her constant chatter like a bird... the perverted cartoons she insists on watching... her warped speech... yes. Of course." The goat laughed, light and cheery. "It's hilarious I never noticed until now! Alphys, every time the human left, you were enjoying watching me suffer, weren't you?"

"W-What?" Frisk tried to interject. "H...hey... that's not..." 

"Don't worry, my child!" Toriel sang. "I'll make sure to get rid of her, and then we can be together...

"f o r e v e r !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find something weird, or if you have a good plot idea cuz I'm running dangerously low


	6. Better left behind than forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHNAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took so long it should be illegal

Toriel was before the tiny dinosaur almost instantly, her furry paws suddenly aflame with a deadly heat that left the room glowing in harsh light.

"What a terrible creature... torturing innocent children like that..." Alphys was suddenly flung across the room with a long tail of fire in her wake. Frisk screamed, against their will, and ran to the little monster. 

They crouched beside her, and held their breath against the stench of the dinosaur's burning skin. "O-oh... Alphys? Hey! Stay with me, stay with me Alphys!"

"F-Frisk...!" 

They spun around to see Toriel curiously cocking her head at them. "My child. What are you doing?" 

Frisk could barely breath, yet they shakily stood, acting as the one and only barrier between Alphys' life and death. "I-I won't let you hurt my friend!" 

"But my child... you despise this filth, do you not?"

"Of course not!" Frisk clenched their hands until it felt like they would bleed. "Alphys is... the only friend I've ever had. The only true friend... she's been so kind to me... how could I hate her?" 

Toriel's fire suddenly sputtered and dimmed, leaving a faint glow. "But all her impurities. Listen to me child! I know what's best for you and-"

"NO!" Frisk trembled in the absolute silence. "All my life I've had people telling what I can and can't do..." they swallowed hard, tears threatening to take over, "so I'm telling you... right now. I won't let you hurt Alphys!" They couldn't tear their gaze away from the floor. 

"My... child..." Toriel murmured. She began to laugh, quiet at first then growing in volume until she was howling so loudly tears streamed down her matted cheeks. The goat fell to her knees and wheezed for breath until finally, she spoke once more. "Fine. You want Alphys so badly? Take her. Take her and LEAVE!" 

Suddenly, Toriel was bursting with flames once more, hurling fireballs that scorched their clothes and sent fear straight to their core. 

"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!"

"RUN!" Frisk screamed, hauling the trembling dinosaur to her feet and practically dragging her down the creaking staircase. Fire soared over their head and singed their hair while all the while Toriel screamed her rage and adrenaline alone kept them moving. 

"W-watch out!" Alphys called and yanked hard on Frisk's arm, pulling them both down to the ground just as white hot fire flew over their shaking forms. "T-that was close! Keep going!" 

Now it was Frisk's turn to be dragged, practically numbly. They turned blindly around corners, skidding into walls as only one goal burned in their mind. Escape. Escape and live, no matter what. 

"I see the way out!" Alphys screeched. 

"Where?" 

"There! Look!" 

Before them was a set of tall purple doors that seemed to glow with rescue. They picked up the pace until their lungs felt like they would burst, and slammed into the doors, thrusting them so wide they hit the walls on the other side. A powerful gust of wind blew through as a blinding yellow light filled the ruins. Frisk involuntarily lost themselves in the pure and warm light, forgetting the dangers of fire and wounds. 

But only for a moment. 

As soon as the light faded, they jumped to action once more, grabbing the doors and slamming them shut with but a glimpse of Toriel's shocked face on the other side. As soon as they clicked shut more screams could be heard, and giant paws slammed down on heavy doors. 

Frisk expected the goat to come bursting through screaming bloody murder once more, but suddenly realized that Alphys was holding a strange key that looked more like a deformed rubix cube than a key. The probably wouldn't have even guessed what it was if the key hole wasn't right in front of it. 

A few moments were left to silently gasp for breath as Toriel's screams faded to labored sobs on the other side of the door. 

"Why...? My child..." Toriel's voice drifted through the door, sending a tiny jolt of pain straight to Frisk's soul. "I did all I could to care for you... to make you feel at home... why can't you just let me love you...? I just want to show you love..."

Despite the nagging fear of Toriel breaking down the door, Frisk knelt before it and lay their hands across it's cool surface. "I  _did_ love you, Toriel... I still do. It's just... I can't stay here."

"Frisk?" Alphys whispered from further away. 

"I need to go now. Just remember..." Frisk said softly, "I'll definitely, no matter what...

"I'll come back for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh. OH MY. the feels. Just me? Okay..... bye then.......

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets popular (haha that's a funny joke right) I might call it contale.


End file.
